The DE 196 18 475 A1 discloses a sealing arrangement for a non-hermetic seal of a gap between a stator and a rotor. The sealing arrangement shown there has a brush seal having a bristle package with several bristles, the bristles being wound about a core element and fixed to the core element and the bristles having sealing bristle sections, which are at an angle to the shaft of the bristles and the free ends of which run against a sealing surface of the rotor. Such bristle seals with sealing bristle sections at an angle are also referred to as hooked bristle seals. The bristle package of the brush seal is accommodated in a space, which is bounded by a supporting element and a covering element. According to the DE 196 18 475 A1, the supporting element as well as the covering element has projections for supporting these sections of the sealing bristles, which are at an angle to the shafts of the bristles.
In the case of the seal arrangement, known from the prior art, a so-called blow-down effect may occur at the bristles of the bristle package, facing the flow. As a result of this effect, these sections of the sealing bristles are moved radially in the direction of the rotor. Accordingly, the sections of sealing bristles are pressed against the rotor and thereby abraded appreciably by this blow-down effect, with the result of premature wear. Up to now, the prior art has not disclosed any seal arrangements with a hooked bristle seal, which counteracts the premature wear of the bristles resulting from the blow-down effect.